


[VID] I Only Have Eyes For You

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [34]
Category: Actor RPF, Chee and Leaphorn Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, First Nations Actor(s), M/M, Native American Actor(s), Native American Character(s), RPF, Video, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the DVD extra for "Skinwalkers" was too cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] I Only Have Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2014-2015. Animated hearts adapted from Ricardo Flores [on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqpPvmo8b2Wf40FTO7ndyFg).

**Music:** Art Garfunkel  
 **Length:** 29 sec.  
 **Content notes:** None  
 **Physical notes:** None

[Streaming on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/111552826) | [Download mp4](https://www.mediafire.com/?1lm14khdxos21qq) (4 MB)

 

 

Lyrics:

I only have eyes for you, dear  
(The moon may be high, but I…)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [on my LJ](http://bironic.livejournal.com/343833.html).


End file.
